


You make me happy

by stringly



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon, also eli's guitar appears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringly/pseuds/stringly
Summary: Its been a while since Nozomi and Eli have seen the rest of Muse. Nozomi in particular has been worried about whether she is good company to Eli and if she honestly makes her happy without the rest of the girls having to be there.Eli makes sure to dispel any doubts Nozomi has.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	You make me happy

"Hey, are you happy...?" Nozomi asked uneasily, her eyes averting from the blonde figure sat cross-legged in front of her on the bed.

Eli had just finished playing the guitar she'd not played with for a while. It had been hung near the entrance of their apartment's door on the wall, a place Eli frequently walked past, so it had become easy to ignore. 

Nozomi had decided that she wanted to clean their apartment while waiting for Eli to return home from her part-time job. She had only just noticed how much dust the instrument had collected, her thoughts bringing her back to the last time Eli had actually played. The last time she heard her blonde's beautiful playing was after they had moved into a larger apartment together and finished decorating, along with the insistant help of the rest of Muse of course. Eli had decided to play a few songs as a celebration of having finished refurbishing their new home. However, that was almost 2 years ago.

Once Eli had returned to their apartment, Nozomi had drawn Eli's attention to it, telling her how she wanted to hear the girl play again. Eli was definitely not one to ignore something her girlfriend wanted, so she decided to play. 

Her playing clearly showed how rusty she had gotten, and with a few songs sung, Nozomi joining on in a few, she had decided to stop, taking mental notes to practice more later. 

"...What?" Eli questioned after a short pause, a confused look dawning her face.

"I asked if you were... happy..." Nozomi hesitantly repeated, her gaze shifting down to the middle of the bed she was sitting on.

Eli immedietly unhooked the guitar strap wrapped around her neck and placed it on the side of the bed. "Huh? Whats with this question all of a sudden? Ofcourse I'm happy!" She stated, shuffling on her knees over to Nozomi on the foot side of the bed. Once she settled down, her hands gently snaked around the other side of Nozomi's waist and pulled her closer in between her legs. "Why'd you ask that?" A concerned tone playing in between her voice.

"I just-..." She paused, "Well- I was just thinking..." Nozomi trailed off, trying to form the jumbled up thoughts she was having into sentences. She felt the arms around her middle tighten, almost as if telling her to take as much time as she needed to talk. She started to relax in the arms surrounding her, not realising she had tensed up during her attempt at a conversation. "...Do I make you happy enough?" She asked quietly once again, her voice gentle but wavering as she started to slowly relax in the side embrace Eli was giving her.

Eli moved to rest her chin upon Nozomi's shoulder, her nose giving featherlight bumps and touches to Nozomi's neck while her warm breath did nothing but ease any cold away. "Ofcourse you do." She responded, her voice equally as gentle, but instead, there was no hint of uneasiness, only confidence. Eli disentangled one of her hands from around the girl's waist, bringing it to Nozomi's cheek to turn her head and face her while also removing her own head from Nozomi's shoulder. 

Their eyes finally met, Eli's deciding not to stay as long as the other's as she moved them to inspect every feature on Nozomi's face. Her slightly flushed cheeks below the thumb that had started softly stroking them, her knitted eyebrows, her almost frowning lips, worry clearly etching on her face. 

Eli brought her own face down slowly, inching closer to Nozomi's before tilting her head slightly and connecting their lips. Eli's eyes closed, and remained closed while her lips lingered on the other girl's. She gave a small encouraging push to further flare the kiss between them as she waited for Nozomi to eventually reciprocate. 

As she gradually did, Nozomi slowly brought up her own hand, hesitantly grasping the one resting on her face and gripping it lightly.

They both let out a quiet sigh as they parted, their faces both tainted pink and remaining only inches away. Eli's thumb went back to delicately caressing the girl's cheek as she decided to lean forward again, joining their foreheads together. "Are you going to tell me whats wrong?" She asked, her tone as light as the pleading sky blue eyes she currently wore.

Nozomi slowly sighed again, her eyes closing once more. "Well... you've been looking a lot more worried lately, and I've been thinking..." She stopped, trying to think about how to word her sentence. Eli disconnected their foreheads and her chin once again returned to Nozomi's shoulder, while her hand did the same and returned to her waist. Nozomi could hear Eli hum quietly, as if hanging onto every word being said. She prompted to carry on with the little bit of gained confidence, "We haven't seen the rest of the girls in quite a while, and you always seem so relaxed whenever they're around... I just thought that-... I wasn't enough, or something..." She finally said, her voice fading out the last few words.

They were silent for a while, the only sound heard was Eli's breath colliding with Nozomi's neck.

"Elichi...?" She called, unsure whether the girl would respond or not.

Nozomi was about to turn out of Eli's grasp to see her face until she felt herself getting pulled down onto the bed along with the girl instead. 

"E-Eh? What are you doing?" Nozomi shyly asked. Her head now resting in between Eli's chest and shoulder, while her legs managed to get entangled around the other's.

Eli exhaled rather loudly in relief. "Don't scare me like that Nozomi! I thought it was going to be something serious!" She said, tightening her arms that were still roped around the girl's waist.

"What!? This is serious!" Nozomi retorted, lifting her head up to look Eli in the eyes.

"Nozomi." Her stern azure orbs meeting the troubled turquoise ones. "Just because im not relaxed doesn't mean im not happy." She said earnestly, lifting one of her hands up to brush some of the untied purple hair that had cascaded down onto Nozomi's face away, tucking it behind her ear. "You make me the happiest person in the world just by worrying about me like this." She spoke softly in an almost whispered tone, knowing full well Nozomi could hear. She was looking at Nozomi as if she was the most precious thing she had ever seen, her gentle eyes never once betrayed her words as she stared softly into Nozomi's.

Nozomi could feel her own cheeks heating up. She quickly moved her head back down to its original position, hiding her face between the crook of the girl's neck, whining inaudibly and flailing her legs at nothing in particular. Her arms shifted and circled under and around Eli's shoulders.

Eli chuckled in response, a dopey grin smearing her face from Nozomi's rarely shown flushed side. She decided to bring her hand back down to the girl's back, rubbing soft circles with her finger tips to ease and calm her girlfriend.

They had stayed like that for a while, Nozomi's squirming dying down with every stroke Eli gave to her back. It wasn't until Nozomi's movements had completly stopped that Eli stopped her own, her thoughts going back to what they were doing earlier.

"Y'know, maybe I should name my guitar..." She proposed, moving her hand back down to Nozomi's hip.

"Oh really? What would you name it?" A muffled voice replied curiously. Nozomi was feeling more composed than a few moments ago, but her head was still tucked into Eli's neck, refusing to move from its position.

"I'll name it..." She paused, grinning to herself. "Nozomi."

There was a moments pause for Nozomi to clarify that it was exactly what she heard. Her head shot up from the girl's neck to look at her eyes again instead. "H-Huh? W-Why would you name it that?" She asked, faintly blushing at Eli's suggestion.

Eli's smirk didn't waver as she pulled the girl in her arms slightly higher. "Because _playing her_ makes me happy." She purred into the girl's ear. "Now, what do you say you make me even happier by..." She carried on, her hands that were once on Nozomi's hip moving down and underneath the ends of her shirt's fabric, making clear contact with her smooth skin. "Letting me take off your-"

Nozomi didn't let Eli finish her sentence as her blush only intensed further with every word. She dived back down to lean into the girl's neck a bit more, burying her face there to hide her still growing embarrassment from a now laughing Eli.

**Author's Note:**

> im glad my first fanfic was about nozoeli!
> 
> this couple literally make me have something to look forward to in life
> 
> also I can't summarise that great, apologies.


End file.
